


Kodi and Cyrus enjoy sometime together.

by kohlisdeadhoax



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohlisdeadhoax/pseuds/kohlisdeadhoax
Summary: I'm not really good at writing currently. These are my two original characters they are both nonbinary, Kodi is male aligned and is AMAB, Cyrus is not aligned with any other gender and they are also AMAB.
Relationships: Kodi/Cyrus





	Kodi and Cyrus enjoy sometime together.

Kodi sits outside his house and contemplates using his weak magic to contact Cyrus, the thought quickly leaves his mind when he realizes he doesn't even own a spellbook. He sighs out loud and holds his head in his hands for a while then he remembers his fae friends and immediately goes to contact them. He changes out of his tunic to slip on his silky white rash guard that covers his whole torso down to his hips, even his hands and neck, then he pulls on his black balaclava pausing for breath before pulling on his heavy green cloak. He grabs his leather bag and leaves his house in haste running into the forest, trees blurring around him, though he stops in his track when he sees someone crouched over something, He slowly approaches ducking behind trees occasionally as he gets closer he sees something on their back, he squints to see what is is but the person turns around seemingly feeling his eyes, he ducks behind the nearest tree, heart pounding, he hears the person stand up and start walking, he’s panicking too much to know if they’re walking towards him. He closes his eyes tight and prays.  
“Kodi?” a light yet somehow rough voice rings in Kodi’s ear and his eyes shoot open, his beady eyes dart towards where the voice came from. He sees a slim tall tiefling with purple skin and red hair tied into a tight ponytail standing around 5 five from him, They’re wearing black combat boots, black cuffed and ripped jeans, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket with cuffed sleeves over top of it, around their neck is a fake silver necklace and a black veil held in place with a black cap.  
“C-Cyrus?” he blushes taking them in, he takes a step back like he’s going to run but before he can Cyrus grabs him by the arm and pulls him into a hug they burrow their face in his chest. Kodi’s hands hover over Cyrus’ back until Cyrus pulls back they’re eyes slightly red in the corners like they’re about to cry, you couldn't tell by anything else on their face.  
“It’s been too long Kodi.” They trail off their eyes gliding over Kodi’s body a slight blush creeping onto their cheeks. Kodi breaks away from their grasp.  
“I- You should come over i’ll make food”  
“Sure darling~”  
“Don’t call me that”  
There is silence while they walk towards Kodi’s house, Cyrus’ eyes flicker over Kodi’s face lingering on his eyes and lips, Kodi tries to pretend he doesn't realize. They finally reach Kodi’s house and Kodi pushes open the door.  
“Take off your shoes please.” He says as he takes off his boots.  
“Of course” Cyrus smiles and follows suit.  
Kodi take off his cloak and balaclava then looks over at Cyrus  
“How did you know it was me” He contemplates taking off his rash guard in front of Cyrus as he hangs up his cloak  
“Your eyes” Cyrus studies the decorations covering Kodi’s walls. Kodi pauses a blush gracing his cheeks.  
“I- uhm” he pauses “They can’t be that unique” He turns towards Cyrus and notices that they are standing patiently in the doorway between the main room and the dining room/kitchen.  
“Oh! Uh take a seat!” He rushes past Cyrus and pulls a chair from the dining table  
“Are you going to take off that thing?” Cyrus says placing his hand on the chair as well.  
“I uh..” he pauses nervously and walks towards his bedroom, Cyrus follows, Kodi doesn't notice until he turns to close his door that Cyrus was right behind him.  
“Can i h-help you?” His blush growing stronger, Cyrus just smiles.  
“Well i didn't think you were actually going to leave me alone and bored!” They chuckle then lock eyes with Kodi “Were you?”  
“I’m trying to change you- you- you horny- prick!”  
“Horny? Who said I was horny?”  
Kodi pushes Cyrus out of the room and quickly changes, He opens the door and starts to leave when he realizes he’s inches away from Cyrus’ face  
“You know Kodinyon, I was just giving you a hard time.” Cyrus smiles a sharp and toothy smile  
“K-Kodi’s fine” Kodi whimpers  
“Mmm” Cyrus squints and relaxes their smile  
\---  
Kodi stirs a pan filled with vegetables, meats and some sort of sauce, Embarrassment is shown plain on his face, he turned the element off long ago he is just too scared to face Cyrus again a million thoughts swirl in his head ‘what if they don't like my food’ ‘what if they make fun of me for making them such a simple dish’ and many others to similar and different degrees. He sighs deeply and scoops some of the dish onto a plate and brings it out to Cyrus and sets it down in front of them and sits down at the opposite side of the table.  
“Are you not going to have any? It looks good.” Cyrus cocks an eyebrow  
“No, i'm not that hungry.” He looks down at the table cloth  
“Mmm, alright, I'll trust that you’re not trying to poison me” They smile lightly and starts to eat. Kodi studies their face trying to see if they like it, no luck as Cyrus doesn't show their emotions on their face very well.  
\---  
“My compliments to the chef.” Cyrus purrs standing up to clear their plate, Kodi blushes and fidgets with his hands and watches Cyrus enter the kitchen then back at his hands. All of a sudden Cyrus’ hands were in Kodi’s hair and on his body, They place soft kisses on Kodi’s neck. Kodi freezes and stands up turning to Cyrus who stands with both of their hands on Kodi’s chair.  
“Wh-What was t-that?” Kodi stammers blushing violently  
“Well I was thinking, I really liked that food and, well, actions speak louder than words” they smile and take a step towards Kodi “I should’ve asked, so, would you like to get a bit more intimate?” they cock their head  
“I- i uhm- Y-Yes i- I mean yes of c-course” He shivers a little bit staring at the floor.  
“If you’re sure, you can always change your mind” They tilt Kodi’s head up with one finger on his chin “My love” Kodi whimpers in response melting into Cyrus’ touch.  
Cyrus removes his finger and grabs Kodi by the hips pulling him closer gently, they rest their cheek on Kodi’s shoulder slowly placing kisses on his neck relishing in his low whimpers and how he grabs their jacket. Cyrus slips their hand up Kodi’s shirt touching the bare skin on his back, this causes him to shiver violently pulling Cyrus closer almost crushing them, his head crashes down on Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus pulls back a bit, smirking, they tilt Kodi’s head so their eyes meet.  
“How touch starved are you?” They snicker, cocking their head slightly. Kodi averts his eyes and smiles weakly.  
“N-No one’s really e-ever wanted b-be around me.” He whimpers, blushing, his eyes meet Cyrus’ again “I- Just y-you're so p-pretty, and i-i uhm i j-just think you must be o-out of m-my league” Kodi’s eye wander down to Cyrus’ lips and he realizes their face is still a bit obscured by their veil, He reaches out a shaky hand to lift the veil.  
“Kodi, You yourself are very attractive” They pause glancing at Kodi’s shaky hand “Neither of us are out of each other’s league, we are both in the same league” Kodi grabs their veil and lifts in slightly, he pauses for a few seconds eyes locked on their lips, he leans in quickly placing a kiss a bit roughly against their lips. Cyrus’ other hand grasps at Kodi’s neck holding his lips against theirs, Kodi shivers with the touch and pulls back.  
“W-We should maybe not be s-standing if we are going t-to-” he cuts himself off embarrassed “K-Kissing a-a-and st-stuff” He looks to the ground  
“Of course” Cyrus removes their hands from Kodi’s body and walks toward Kodi’s bedroom “How big is your bed?” They turned to look at Kodi expecting him to be standing in the spot still, but he was walking right behind them.  
“Um” He steps around Cyrus and pushes open his bedroom door “I-I don't r-really like having a sm-small bed so i-it should be alright” The door opens to reveal a full sized bed in a darkened room, Kodi jumps to turn the light on “S-Sorry” with the new light we can see on the bed is facing the door and on the walls there are several display cases on the left wall are two cases with pretty colourful knives of different shapes and sizes in one and sleek dark knives of different shapes and sizes in the other, the right wall has a single case with pressed flowers and plants in it. The walls were painted a dark forest-y green, there weren’t many other decorations on his walls. Cyrus glanced at the walls quickly before walking into the room sitting on the edge of Kodi’s bed.  
“Your room is very nice, Kodi” They gently pat the spot next to them, Kodi willingly sits next to Cyrus, he stares at his feet.  
“Do you still want to keep going?” Cyrus grabs Kodi’s hand rubbing their thumb over his knuckles  
“Y-Yes” Kodi says turning to Cyrus “A-Are you going to keep the veil o-on?” He asks quietly  
“I wasn't planning on it, if you want me to I can.” Cyrus smiles sweetly scooting closer to Kodi  
“N-No it's a-alright” Kodi turns his away as their faces were growing very close  
“Mmm ok” Cyrus murmurs, releasing Kodi’s hand, they pull off their cap letting their veil fall to their lap, they pick it up and put it into their cap. Cyrus pulls their hair tie out of their hair, running their hands through their long red hair to release the hair from its shape from the tight ponytail.  
They stand up placing their hand in the center of Kodi’s chest pushing him down as they crawl on the bed, directly above Kodi. They remove their hand from Kodi’s chest and grab his hips pulling him closer, Their groin, just above their penis, meets the pubis of Kodi, just behind his testicles. Looking up Cyrus notices Kodi covering his face and also notices that his legs were wrapped around their hips, grinding slightly against Cyrus. Cyrus leans over Kodi shifting their legs so their knees are on the edge of the side of the bed, Kodi’s bottom half hovers above the bed lifted by his own legs still wrapped tightly around Cyrus’ hips, they place their hands on either side of Kodi’s head.  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Kodi” Cyrus whispers softly “I’d like to see your face, though if you can't bare to i won't push you” Kodi whimpers softly, moving his hands to Cyrus’ chest gripping their shirt not taking his eyes off his own hands, a strong blush covering his face.  
“C-Can you- uhm k-kiss me again?” He grips their shirt tighter, twisting it in his fists a little. Cyrus leans down taking one of their hands to the small of Kodi’s back, they guide Kodi’s pelvis towards their penis and presses a kiss against Kodi’s lips. Cyrus shifts to lay on their back, they lay their head on one of Kodi’s pillows pulling Kodi on top of them. Kodi meets Cyrus’ eyes again, he shivers feeling a growing bulge under himself. He silently takes off his shirt, Cyrus can see the blush runs down to his shoulders, Cyrus smiles taking off their jacket and shirt. Kodi whimpers and grinds his hips against Cyrus, he bites his lip and pets Cyrus’ hair.  
“Y-Your hair is v-very nice” he notes before running his hand through it, smiling weakly.  
“I-I like this, b-but i d-don’t think we sh-should go any f-futher with this.” Kodi looks to the side  
“Of course” Cyrus smiles gently pulling Kodi down to them, “I don't think i want to stop doing this, with you, i-i-” they clear their throat “I hope i’m not being to forward, b-but i think i-” they stop themself and shake their head “I’d l-like to be with you” they say quickly before pulling Kodi roughly into a kiss grinding against Kodi only sightly to respect his boundaries. Kodi moans into the kiss then pulls away slapping a hand over his mouth. He gets off of Cyrus and lays next to them.  
“I’d like that” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Cyrus’ chest.  
“Y-You would?” Cyrus stammers blushing violently  
“Of course” Kodi nuzzles Cyrus’ chest, kissing lightly down the center of their chest.  
“W-Wow” Cyrus smiles resting his head on top of Kodi’s


End file.
